Old Foes
by The Great Hooble
Summary: A Japanese theif turned heroine appears in Gotham and teams up with Batman. But she's more than she seems. Much more. Rated for light cursing. Flames will be used to cook my lunch. Chapter ten up! Last chapter!
1. How it all began.....

Yup, dis is it! Evil Reborn! Read it read it read it!  
  
Terry: I have been kidnaped by an alien.  
  
Me: I came to this planet looking for intellegent life. Oops, I screwed up.  
  
Terry::sweatdrop::  
  
  
  
I watched as the young girl below me lit a ciggarette and took a deep drag. "Don't you know those things are bad for you?" She looked up in shock. "Tell me som'thin' I don' know." She walked away quickly. Not soon after, I heard screams. I took to the air and sped to the source. The same girl was surrounded by a group of Jokerz. "Let's make her smile!" They pulled out knives. I flew into the middle of the circle. "Who are you?" They asked. I smiled. "Don't you clowns know how to read the news?" I started launching attacks left and right. Jokerz flew as I punched and kicked with deadly accuracy. A few minuites later, they laid in piles around me. The girl was gone. "That's graditude for you," I muttered, turning to leave. In mid-air, I nearly collided with Batman.  
  
Terry P.O.V.  
  
"Huh?" I exclaimed, touching down below. She flew down to meet me. "Who are you?" Though she didn't wear a full-head mask like mine, she did wear a powder-blue eye mask that matched her kimono-style outfit. Her black hair was pulled into a knot on the back of her head, and it had two pale blue pins in it. "Call me Akuyo, Batman." My eyes widened. She knew my name? "There goes my intro." I said, looking around at the groaning Jokerz. "Yea." She half-grinned. "Well, since we both have secret identities to keep up, we better get home. See ya!" She flashed me a peace sign and flew away. No rockets?  
  
"Does she know anything else?" Wayne asked in the Batcave. "Not that I know of.'' I said, sitting on a table. "If she does, she's not letting on. You find anything?" He spun in his chair to face the giant Batcomputer. "Very little. All I can find are a few news articles about her...exploits. She attacks Jokerz, small-time gangs, stuff like that. Apparently she's very interested in Derek Powers." I looked up. "Powers?" "Yes. That's all it says, though." "Does it say anything about her being able to fly?" Bruce lifted an eyebrow. "No." I bit my lip.  
  
  
  
The next day, I yawned and stretched as the teacher called roll. "Tan, Dana?" "Here!" The Science teacher put his roll book away. "Very well, everyone is-" He was cut off as someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" A girl with black hair, pulled into a braid down her back with a pale blue ribbon at the end, walked to the front of the room. She and the teacher whispered for a second, then they both turned to the class. "This, class, this is Oyuka Makenari. Miss Makenari, you may take the seat next to Mr. McGiniss." I raised my hand, and she walked towards me. As she sat down, I saw her eyes. They were the most startling shade of green I had seen. Probably contacts.  
  
Oyuka P.O.V.  
  
I tried to pay attention to the teacher's lesson, but all too soon, I found myself dozing off. I laid my head down, though I tried not to. "Psst!" That McGiniss guy threw a waded-up note at me. I uncrumpled it and read:  
  
You ever hear of Akuyo?  
  
I wrote back:  
  
Maybe.  
  
He read it and raised an eyebrow. "Mr. McGiniss?" He looked at the teacher. "Yes?" "You and Miss Makenari can stay after class to explain this little chatroom to me."  
  
Terry P.O.V  
  
I laid my head on my desk, but Oyuka just shrugged. "No big." The teacher scowled. "Fine. You have detention." As he walked towards his desk to write it up, Oyuka closed her eyes tightly. The teacher stopped short. "What was I doing again? Oh, yes." He started going on about multi- celled organisms. The entire class stared in wonderment, first at the teacher, then at Oyuka. I stared hard at her. Was she hiding something?  
  
After school, I headed for Wayne Manor. In the Batcave, I explained Oyuka to Bruce. "Psychic powers. Oyuka Makenari....I remeber that name..." He began typing on the massive keyboard of the Batcomputer. "She was in Juvi a few years back for breaking into a Tokyo museum. He criminal alias was Aku, or Evil." I considered this as I pulled on my mask and went out.  
  
Flying around Gotham, I saw a group of Jokerz crowded around a girl. Akuyo! She pulled out a pair of katanas, curved knives. She started slicing Jokerz left and right. She was good with those things! Still, the Jokerz overpowered her. I swooped in, feet first, and started kicking Joker ass. She pulled herself into a corner, bleeding from a dozen gashes. By the time I was finished, she was unconsious. Picking her up, I took her to the Batcave.  
  
"This is Akuyo?" Wayne asked skepticly as he began to treat her wounds. I nodded. "That's her. The Jokerz ganged up on her." He finished with the bandages and walked to the computer. "Go home. I'll tend to her here." I nodded. With a last look at Akuyo, I left.  
  
  
  
The next day in school, Oyuka was absent. I narrowed my eyes in thought. "McGiniss, what's on your mind?" Max asked as we sat down to lunch. With a glance at Dana, I shook my head. She got the point and changed the subject. After school, though, she pressed me. "Let me get this straight. Oyuka used to be a be a criminal, you saved Akuyo's ass, and Wayne doesn't think she's the real deal?" "Put loosely, yea. Max, I need your help. Find everything you can on Oyuka Makenari. But keep it covered up. I don't want anyone finding out about her record." She rolled her eyes. "I could have kept quiet, but noooooo, I had to be the sidekick." I rolled my eyes and headed for Wayne's.  
  
When I got to the Batcave, Akuyo was sitting up straight. Her hair had fallen out of its bun, and hung to her knees. She looked up when I walked in, and I saw the brightest green eyes I had ever seen. "Oyuka?!?" I nearly yelled, startled out of my skull. "McGiniss?!?" she shouted, standing. Wayne turned around and glared at us. "Sorry," she said. "I'm just surprised." "You're surprised?" I asked, still trying to calm down. "I thought you were a criminal!" She glared at me. "Well, I used to be. That's why my family moved here. I shamed them in Tokyo. When we moved to Gotham, I had to somehow make things right. So I discarded Aku, and became Akuyo. I hear you have a similar past."  
  
Oyuka P.O.V.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and glared. I matched his intensity. Silence. "Thank you for helping me. I will keep your secret well, if you keep mine." I bowed to Mr. Wayne and raised into the air, preparing to leave. "Wait." I looked down at McGiniss. "Answer this for me. How do you fly?" I smirked. "Haven't you figured it out yet, McGiniss? I'm the Tokyo psychic girl." I left, looking back on Terry's startled eyes.  
  
Next morning, I stared pointedly at Terry. When he (finally) looked up, I stuck my fingers up on either side of my head, imitating the Bat Ears. He nodded and placed his fingers around his eyes, imitating my mask. Max walked in between us and winked. I raised my eyebrows at Terry, who shrugged. Dana just sat there, totally lost.  
  
After class, we had a chance to actually speak. "I have a few questions," said Terry, as we walked to lunch. "What's with the Jokerz? With your pow-''  
  
He stopped short as Dana walked up behind us. "What's with the what?" she asked, looping her arm around Terry's. "My psychic powers." Terry's eyes widened and Dana stared. "You're a psychic?" I shrugged. "Yeah. No big. I mostly use it for getting out of trouble, secret messages, stuff like that." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you." I closed my eyes. Oh, don't you? She gasped as the message was sent to her brain. I winked, put a finger to my lips, and walked away, leaving Dana scratching her head.  
  
That evening, I followed Terry to the Batcave. "Oyuka, what are you doing here? I thought you were your own hero." "Heroine," I corrected him. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I need your help. There is one guy I can't take down."  
  
Terry P.O.V.  
  
"Just one?" I retorted. She narrowed her eyes. "McGiniss, back off. Let's hear what she has to say." Bruce stood, gripping his cane. She nodded at him and continued. "Blight. Derek Powers. My mother worked for him when we first came to Gotham. Then he fired her. My father didn't have a job. The only salary coming in was what I managed to scrap together working at Rhino's. We lived on chili for months, until my father got a job as a tech. He didn't make much, but we made ends meet. We're still fighting creditors. My mother died from a heart attack, the result of so much stress. I want Powers to fry in eternal hell." I focused on the floor and didn't look up. Flashing through my mind were the ever-so-vivid memories. The Joker paint, scrawled on the wall. My dad, laying in a pool of his own blood. Power's henchman, dead by electrocution. "I'll help you," I said, pulling on my mask. "You will?" She sounded surprized. "Yea. I've got a little war of my own against Powers."  
  
Me:oooooooooh! I getting good at this!  
  
Terry:Why did you write me as a jerk?  
  
Me: Because it's my freakin' story. I'll have chapter 2 up soon. 


	2. Dana fans, please don't kill me........

Legal Shit:I do not own Batman Beyond, Terry McGinis, Maxine Gibson, Dana  
  
Tan, Mary McGinis, Matt McGinis, Bruce Wayne, Ace, Blight, Inque, or the Jokerz. I do, however, own this story, Akuyo, Oyuka, Mr. Makenari, and any other characters that you will never see on the show. So don't copy me, or I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! Heehee. Shut me up.  
  
  
  
Oyuka P.O.V  
  
After school, Terry offered to take me to the Batcave, but I skipped out. "Dad-and-Daughter night," I explained, walking away. When I got to my apartment, there was green paint smeared on the walls. When I looked closer, it spelled out, "Ha ha!" My throat tightened, and I threw open the door. "Chichioya?" I yelled, running through the ramshackaled home. I heard someone groaning underneath the couch. I pulled it upright and found Daddy. "Oyuka......Akuyo....." I stared. "Chichioya, you know?" "Hai.......I love you...... aijou.......joji......" Then he closed his eyes. "Chichioya! Chichioya, iie! I screamed his name, over and over, shaking him. "Chichioya! Chichioya, yobisamasu!" Over and over. (Author's note: I know some of the Japanese may not be right, but I'm doing my best with an online Japanese translator and a limited knowledge. Review with corrections, plz.) Tears flowed from my eyes, spilling all over the place. Standing up, I called the police, then changed into my Akuyo kimono. Kissing Chichioya on the forehead, I flew out the window. "Powers, you're going the hell down."  
  
I sighted the Batmobile and landed on top of it. *Yo, Terry* I thought, sending the message to his brain. *Whazza? Akuyo?* He thought back. *Change of plans. Go to Powers. NOW.* He hesitated, but steered the massive jet towards the Wayne/Powers building.  
  
We crashed through the glass roof, right in front of Blight. "Bat-Girl?" "Nice try, babasoucho. Try Akuyo!" I smashed him in the face. "Ahh!" Radioactive goo smeared all over my hand. "What are you, radioactive gorilla shit?" I yelled, focusing on my hand and willing it to heal. Terry chucked a electric Batarang at him. "Oof!" Blight fell over. I focused energy in my hand and blasted it at Blight as he broke the ropes surrounding him. "This is for Makenari Keisei!" He fell backwards. "And this," I yelled, collecting more energy, "is for Makenari Rihatsu!" I blasted him and he laid on the ground, unconsious. The radiation around him faded, and I walked up to him. "And this is for everyone else you've ever hurt, and for all the ones you will never hurt." I gathered my biggest ball of energy yet, and lifted over my head, ready to blast the ketsunoana. Terry grabbed my arm. "Akuyo, no." I nodded, and absorbed the energy. Then I collasped. I sobbed into the ground, my body shaking. Terry sat me up. "Akuyo, it's going to be alright. You can get through this." I sobbed into his shoulder. "How, Ter? How?" He hugged me. "I don't know. But you will." I got up and flew to the Batcave.  
  
"Akuyo? What happened?" Wayne asked me. "My dad. Powers......" I started crying again. He just turned around and left me alone, which is what I wanted. I just sat there and cried. Pretty soon, Terry walked in. "Oyuka?" "She's on the balcony," Wayne said. McGinis walked up behind me. "You ok?" "McGinis, my dad, my only living family, was just murdered by the one man I utterly and totally despise. How the hell do you think I am?" "Okay, I deserved that." I shook my head. "No, you didn't. You had absolutely no idea what to say in a situation like this, so you just said what seemed natural. Sorry." "I think that is the longest sentence you have ever spoken." I smiled, shakily after so much crying. "You know, you could always live with us. My mom would stop being suspicious, eventually, and we could torture Matt into keeping his mouth shut.....you could start over." I turned around. "Terry, I don't want to start over. I want to finish. Finish Powers." He looked down. "Me, too." Then he kissed me. I was shocked for a moment, and kissed back. Then I pulled away. "Ter..........." He shook his head. "I'm a little fuzzy. What just happened?" "You kissed me." He closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have done that. You were just...........so beautiful." I bit my lip. Silence settled over us. A wind started to blow. "You know....maybe staying with you wouldn't be such a bad idea......" He nodded and took me to his house.  
  
Terry P.O.V.  
  
When Mom heard about Oyuka's dad, she fussed over her non-stop. Even Matt had the decency to keep his mouth shut. A social worker came by, and told Oyuka that none of her family in Japan would take her in, because of her.....past. "So," finished the social worker, "I guess she'll have to stay here until we can find a foster home for her."  
  
  
  
Me:Sorry this chapter is so short! I have writer's block................I can't even think of what to write here........  
  
Terry:**brushes teeth after what he just did** 


	3. The shortest freakin chapter yet...........

Hooble:Sorry......I was working on my humor fics for a while......  
  
Terry:How dare you ignore me!!  
  
Hooble:Stuff it, bat breath  
  
Terry:**evil glare**  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
Terry P.O.V.  
  
Oyuka looked down. "In all honesty, I'd rather stay in Gotham."  
  
The social worker nodded. "Of course." She and my mom went into the kitchen to talk. I looked at the floor. "You okay? With sleeping on the rock, I mean?" She looked at me, confused. "Rock?" I pointed to the couch cushion. "Oh." Silence. We just sat like that for a while. Then, suddenly, she said, "I'm acting like an idiot." She laid her face in her hands. I shook my head. "No, you're not." "Yes, I am! Daddy would smack me if he knew I was sitting here, crying over what can't be helped." "Hey, when my dad died, I cried. Hell, I bawled. I know how you feel, and it's alright to cry." She sniffed. "I guess you're right." She smiled at me, a little. "Thanks." I shrugged. "No big."  
  
After school, I ran by the house and asked if she wanted to come to Wayne's with me. "Yeah. I need to look up some stuff." We rode in silence. When we reached the Batcave, I left. She used the Batcomputer to look something up.  
  
  
  
Oyuka P.O.V.  
  
"What, exactly, are you reasearching?" Terry's voice came over the com. "Stuff." He fell into an indignant silence. I continued typing on the massive keyboard, looking through Bruce's files. "Damn......damn.........damn..........shit!" "You have a wide vocabulary." "Get stuffed, McGinis." "What's wrong?" "I thought Bruce's files would have something on Pow.....what I'm looking for." "You got it halfway out. What are you looking for?" I sighed. "Stuff on Power's son. I can't exterminate Powers, so I'll get his son." "Seems reasonable to-slaggit!" "Terry?" "It's Inque!" Through Cowl-Vision (tm) I saw a massive black blob strike out at Terry, again and again. (a/n:I know Inque was "destroyed" by her daughter, but Inque cannot die! Inque is the coolest villan on BMB! Inque should have her own show!! Well, maybe not, but Inque is still schway! omg, I'm using their lingo! **goes to douse herself in cold water**) I jumped up and changed into Akuyo, then flew out to help him.  
  
It wasn't hard to find him. Inque was battling Batman in the street! *Terry? You still alive?* I thought-spoke, lest Inque hear me. *Yeah, barely. You planning on helping or what?* I focused, entering Inque's mind. Before I could penetrate, she wrapped Terry with one tentacle and squeezed. Terry yelled in pain. I concentrated harder. I reached the core of her mind and started to attack it, putting pressure on that spot. She cried out, dropping Terry and transforming to her human form. "What are you doing?" Inque screamed, clutching her head. As she lost consiousness, so did I.  
  
  
  
Terry P.O.V.  
  
I checked myself, then ran to Akuyo. She was unconsious. Probably the strain on her mind. "Come on, Akuyo...." I activated the Batmoblie. When it appeared, I lifted Akuyo into the back and flew to the Batcave.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Hooble:Gomen! I know this chap. is short, but I have writer's block! No, scratch that. I have writer's WALL. I'm trying! I'm leaving for a week, so don't expect much. BTW, I don't own Batman Beyond.  
  
Terry:HAH! You don't own me!!! **sticks out tounge**  
  
Hooble:**pushes Terry off cliff** I always wanted to do that....... 


	4. Oyuka's Evil Past

Disclaimer:Haven't we been through this before? I only own Oyuka, Akuyo, and her family. Not the other characters in the story.  
  
_____________________________________~*~*~__________________________________ _________  
  
Author's Note:It's 10:00 in the morning, I had Pringles for breakfast, and just spent the last hour reading yaoi. Expect some weird stuff in this chapter. No, I won't put yaoi here. (Terry/Bruce is WRONG! Not to mention illegal!)  
  
_____________________________________~*~*~__________________________________ _______ Blackness. No light could penetrate the realm of darkness Oyuka now floated in . Her head swam, her body ached with burning pain. What had happened, to hurt her so badly? Oh. Inque! And Terry....Terry was leaning over her now, saying, softly, close to tears, over and over, for her to wake up. And she wanted to. How badly she wanted to. She wanted to sit up, show him she was fine, stop his tears. But she couldn't. As hard as she strained, she could not lift her head from the pillow, nor one lip from another. She used all her mental strength to try and move at least her eyelid. Nothing. Not even the slight tingle she used to feel when she used her powers. A terrified thought entered her mind. Have I lost my psy? As she thought about this, she slipped slowly back into the darkness. Terry's voice left her. The images left her. She was alone.  
  
Terry paced back and forth. "Dammit, Oyuka, wake up!" He yelled, slamming his face into his hands. Images were flashing through his head: When they realized the other's secret. When He stopped Akuyo from destroying Powers. When they kissed. He still wasn't sure why he had done that. Why had he done any of this. His life had been a roller coaster since Oyuka showed up. And he sure as hell didn't want the ride to end. Not this way. He resumed pacing. "It's past midnight," said Bruce, walking in. "Do you need to call your mother?" He shook his head. "I'll call in the morning. Don't wanna wake her and Matt up." He collasped into a chair. "She saved my life." "I know," said Bruce. "That ever happen to you? Someone risk their neck to save yours?" Bruce smiled. "Yes." Terry laid his head back. "Any suggestions?" "Don't give in." was all the former Batman said, and walked away, leaving Terry to worry and think . Suddenly, Terry looked up to find Oyuka sitting. "Oyuka!" he said, relieved. But relief soon turned to dread. The sparkling green eyes of the young Makenari were gone. The souless black pits of evil were in their place. Woah. Freaky. he thought. Out loud he said, "Hey, it's past midnight. Let's get home." Bruce noticed her eyes, but with a quick shake of the head from Terry, said nothing. He checked her vitals, then they left.  
  
Oyuka rode in silence next to Terry. "Oyuka, what's the matter? I know you must be slagged, but can you talk to me?" An eerie stare was all he got in response. The attempt at conversation was abandoned as they pulled up to the apartment. "Well, g'night," he said, creeping silently to his room. As he lay in the dark, he thought about Oyuka's eyes, and why he hadn't said anything. He did stuff like that. Sometimes, if something felt wrong, he followed that. His gut. Needless to say, he didn't sleep much that night. Little did he know, Oyuka laid in the living room, eyes wide open, black holes in the blacker night.  
  
Oyuka P.O.V Terry, forgive me! I wanted to speak to you. I wanted to tell you what's going on, but I can't! The evil....the evil I used to embrace, is coming back. I guess I built a mental "firewall" against it. When I strained to attack Inque, it must have fallen. The evil.....I can feel it, taking me over piece by piece. Save me, Terry. I know you love me. The evil knows it too! That's why it won't let me speak to you. Terry.....I love you, too.  
  
_____________________________________~*~*~__________________________________ _________ Hooble:Thanks to my ONE reviewer! I know it's taken me awhile to get this chapter up, but what with me being gone and FF.N being broken, I haven't really been able to post! Or type, for that matter.....the shortness of the chapter proves it...BTW, if you don't like the Terry/Oyuka business, DON'T READ MY FIC! **sticks out tounge at world** 


	5. An awakening and an old friend

Disclaimer:I DIDN'T DO IT! I don't own Batman beyond. _________________________________~*~*~______________________________________ _________  
  
Author's Note:Still one reviewer. WHAT'S WRONG WID U PPL! I know you can't fill out the "submit review" thing. EMAIL ME! SPAM ME! FLAME ME UNTIL I BURN IN ETERNAL HELL! SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT! _________________________________~*~*~______________________________________ _________  
  
RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING! "Slaggit.." Terry dragged his lazy teen-age butt over to the phone. "'Lo?" "Is Oyuka Makenari present?" He glanced at the still form of his friend on the couch. "Yeah. She was asleep, but since you guys always manage to call at 6:00 in the morning, she's awake now. Here she is." He threw the phone over. It froze in mid-air and floated to her head. "Hello." Her voice was flat, no emotion. "Miss Makenari, how are you?" "Been better." "Well, we've found you a foster home. With a Mr. Billings. Ira Billings. He said you two had a lot in common". Terry's eyes narrowed from his positstion on the extention. "Good." "Well, goodbye!" The phone floated to it's hook. Terry ran to her and crouched. "Oyuka, what's the matter with you! You know who Ira Billings is?" She shrugged. Suddenly, Terry's head was full of pain. And words. *Terry, help! Evil! It's back! Just prove you love me!* Oyuka's eyes were shut tightly. She was shaking vehemetly, like she was struggling. "Prove I love you?" He thought for a second, then kissed her fully on the lips. "Fool," she said through his lips. "It's too late for this girl. I have returned, stronger than ever!" Oyuka's-was it Oyuka?-eyes glowed with red light. "I took her in Japan, but she escaped me. I waited, taking normals. Growing stronger. Now I have returned! And I have no more use for this body." A giant black shadow floated out of Oyuka's mouth. It enveloped Terry, picking him up and slamming him against the wall. "Join me, Tomorrow Knight," it said. Terry froze. It must have taken that from Oyuka's memories! Oyuka herself was slumped on the floor, unconsious. Or was it worse? "What the hell are you?" He asked, losing breath as the...It squeezed him. Damn, for a shadow it was strong! "I am every evil inside that girl, and millions of people. That's all I am. Evil. Join me, and we will rule." Mary and Matt ran in. "Ahh!" screamed the eldest McGinnis. "Mom! Get Matt and Oyuka out of here!" She did as instructed, with a worried glance at her son. Terry kicked at the thing, only to have his foot slide through shadow. "Dammit! How come you can grab me, but can't be touched?" It shrugged. "If you won't join me, I'll have to kill you." "Is that what you did to Oyuka? If she's dead, I swear..." "What will you do, Mortal?" laughed the thing. "Someone like you must have a lot of evil in him." He started to enter Terry's mouth. "Hey, there's no evil in here!" Terry coughed, spitting up shadow. It slowly regrouped, becoming huge. "The Mantle of the Bat comes with more than a schway suit," said Terry, chucking a Batarang at the shadow. It cut in two, falling. "I will find another psy- child. And I will return!" It shouted, disappearing. "Rock beats sissors, paper beats rock, Batarang beats ultimate evil being." He gasped, falling to the ground. "Terry!" Oyuka ran into the room. "Thank you! A million times arigatou!" She helped him up. "Where's Mom and Matt?" "They're safe. I just woke up and realized what had happened." He gave her a Look. "That thing used to be inside you?" She hung her head. "Hai. That's when I was Aku. But now I'm on your side." Oyuka gave him a hug. "Ow." "Gomensai. Terry, I tried to tell you what was going on. But the Evil, it wouldn't let me. If you proved you loved me, it would die." "Oh." "Terry?" "Hm?" "Do you love me?" "Yes, unfortunatley." "Why unfortunatley?" She demanded, glaring. Terry sighed. "At first, I just had my feelings for Dana, Max, and Melanie to worry and obsess over. Now I've got you, too. That, being Batman, and failing two classes at once is enough to drive a guy insane." "I see." She kissed him, long and hard. "Then I guess I can wait for you to decide. But don't worry, I'm not the jealous type." as they ran out to the other two McGinnis family members, Terry wondered just what the hell she meant.  
  
"Really sorry about the wall, Mrs. McGinnis. I'll pay to have it fixed." "Oh, no need. I've been meaning to redecorate anyway." There was a knock on the door. Terry answered it. "Yes?" A short, slightly balding man was standing there. "I heard I could find Oyuka Makenari here." "Yea," she said, moving forward. "Didn't you work with my dad?"  
  
Oyuka P.O.V. (I love POV changes, don't you?) I reconigzed the guy from "Take Your Kid To Work Day" last year. I hadn't been able to see what was going on, but I got to test the games one of my dad's friends had just installed. "Your father said to give you this," and he held forth a yellow bot, small and round, with a holo-projector and camera. "Pu," I said softly. "Eh?" said Terry. "I don't know what it is or how to turn it on, but the letter said you would." He tipped his hat and left. I shut the door and gazed at the tiny bot. "What the he....er....heck is a Pu?" asked Terry. "A Pu," I replied, "Is short for Haepu. Highly Advanced Emotional Processing Unit. My dad made her when I was six. It was my birthday present. He had to pack it up after 'they' deemed it 'unsafe'." "Why?" asked Terry. He was really starting to grind my nerves. "I don't know, but she was my best friend." "She?" I exploded. I had just been taken over by Evil, saved, and now It was lurking around Gotham, the perfect place to find evil to feed on. "Yes, she!" I snapped. "The bot was desinged with a girl's EPU!" "Let me get this straight. The bot was your best friend?" I sighed. "I'll have to show you." I flipped the top up and said, "Good Morning, Haepu." A face not too unlike mine flicked on the screen. "Hey, wassup? How long's it been now?" That familar voice was enough to bring tears to my eyes. I dropped my hands and let Pu float there. "Woah..." Terry was in awe. "I guess it's been long enough, you've replaced me with a man..." "Stuff it, Pu. I've got some stuff to explain. First, this is Terry McGinnis, Mrs. McGinnis, and Twip McGinnis." "Hey!" complained the Twip. "My name's Matt!" "Ah, I see." She sounded like Snap from Chalk Zone. (a/n:BTW, I don't own it, either.) I grabbed her and swung her around. "Hey, watch it! You're gonna make me toss my cookies!" I giggled. "I can't help it! I'm so glad to see you again!" "Me, too, but you don't see me swinging you around in the air." Terry stepped in. "One, you have no arms, Haepu. Two, Oyuka and I need to talk to someone about something....hint?" "Oh, right. Mrs. McGinnis, I really will get the wall fixed, I promise. C'mon, Pu." Pu settled herself under my arm and we went out to our bikes. (Yes, I had a bike. I bought it so Ter wouldn't have to drive me anymore.) I stuck Pu in the compartment and we made our way to Wayne Manor.  
  
_________________________________~*~*~______________________________________ _________  
  
Hooble:Heh, heh, this chapter was just two big paragraphs......BTW, Haepu is kinda based on Weebo from Flubber. Ya know, that disney movie with Robin Willams (one of the funniest people in show business, in my opinion.) and the hyperactive green jello? 


	6. A confession, a choice, and a confrontat...

Disclaimer:HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO POUND IT INTO YOUR MISERABLE BRAINS? I DO NOT OWN BATMAN BEYOND!  
  
__________________________________~*~*~_____________________________________ _________  
  
Author's Note:I know, I know, Terry is supposed ta be with Dana, (or Max, depends on who you are, or Melanie, for that matter) but it's my fic, so Terry is gonna be with Oyuka! **PPPPPPPft!**  
  
__________________________________~*~*~_____________________________________ _________  
  
"Mr. Wayne!" I yelled, running into the Batcave. He turned. "We have a problem," I said. "Is it the yellow laptop flying behind you?" He inquired. I turned to see Pu behind me. Her screen flipped up to show a girl waving sheepishly. "Oh, no. This is-" "Haepu. Highly Advanced Emotional Processing Unit. I know." "Uh, Pu, this is Bruce Wayne." Ace growled slightly. "And Ace." I smiled, scratching him behind the ears. Just then, Terry came puffing down the stairs. "What part.......of 'Wait,dammit!'........don't you.......understand?" I just grinned. "What was the problem?" Wayne asked, breaking us up. "There's some sort of Ultimate Evil creature roaming Gotham." He raised an eyebrow. I gave him details. "When I was in Tokyo some kind of ancient evil posessed me. That's why I did all those stupid things. I built up a mental 'firewall' against it, but it fell when I saved Terry from Inque. The Evil retook me and took all the evil out of my body, making it stronger. Terry managed to stop it from getting him when he emerged, but now it's in Gotham and I think I know how to find it!" I took a deep breath. I can talk faaaast. Wayne gestured to the Batcomputer. "Be my guest." I sat in "The Chair" and began typing. "First, hospital records. Anyone admitted in the last hour for going completely blank. No emotions, no talking, no nuttin." I checked. "Like I said. Nuttin." I sighed and swiveled the chair to face the others. "It'll most go for people with power. Or powers." I sat straight up. "Powers!" "Yea, you said that," Terry mused. "No, twip! Derek Powers! If It gets into him, Gotham is toast! No pun intended." Terry ran for the suit. "Wait," said Wayne. "How are you going to find it?" I turned to Pu. "Haepu, run body funtion scan." Her screen became radar, showing my bloodstream, respiration, and brain activity. More brain activity than normal, but hey, whaddaya expect? I pulled her screen off (it's portable) and scanned Terry. "Everything's normal! Well, except for your brain activity...." He gave me a look. "What are you, 12?" I stuck my tounge out at him. Then I scanned Wayne. Breathing, norm. Heart, well, you know. Brain, dead. I narrowed my eyes. The Dark Knight should have more brain activity that a tiny red-and- yellow dot in the cranium. "Oh. My. God." "What is it?" Terry asked. "It's got Bruce!" I screamed, popping Pu's screen back on. I froze him in place. Wayne, not Terry. I needed Terry. "How do we get that thing outta him?" He asked. "We've got to prove that there are prople that love him!" He gave me a Look. I gave him one back. "Look," I said, straining. "I can't hold him much longer. Just say it. Tell Bruce." "Tell him what?" I growled. "You dreg! I'm a psychic, remember! I know how much Bruce means to you! The only way to save him is to let him know!" He looked at me. He knew what he had to do. That didn't mean he had to like it.  
  
Terry P.O.V. I knew what I had to do. I didn't have to like it. I walked up to Bruce. "Wayne, if you can hear me through that freakin' black fog in your head, I need to tell you something." I heard Oyuka moan in pain. I needed to hurry. "Look, ever since my dad.....well, you took that empty space. You're my father figure. Even if you are a little rough on me, you are. And I love you." The cloud came out of Wayne's mouth. "You have defeated me!" It screamed. "You son-" It started to say more, but It disappeared, scattering in a million different pieces. "All the evil's going back where it belongs," said Oyuka, walking over and hugging me. "That couldn't have been easy," she murmured. "No," I said. Wayne laid unconsious on the floor. Haepu broke in. "Hey, I have been replaced with a man!" She whined. "Stuff it, Pu," said Oyuka. Then she kissed me. For a long time. I had trouble breathing. When she pulled away, I smiled. "Oyuka?" "Hai?" "I've made my choice." A grin slowly broke out on her face. "Oof," said Wayne, trying to stand. I stumbled over and helped him up. "I heard that," he said, smiling a little. My eyes widened. "Er, um, heh," I stammered. He clapped a hand over my shoulders, holding himself up. "My medicine...." he said, guesturing to the stairs. "I gottit!" Oyuka said, flying up. She was back in a minuite (a freaking akward minuite for me) with the pills and the water. Wayne took them, we made sure he was okay, then we left.  
  
When we got back to the apartment, Oyuka smacked her face. "What?" I asked. "Dana," was her only answer. My good mood collasped. I had chosen Oyuka. I loved her. But I also loved Dana. Well, not so much. More like a friend, someone to hang out with. Max, er, not really. Not that much. Melanie, oh, God. Don't make me start. "I don't wanna hurt any of them," I said. Oyuka hugged me. "I know. But, it's your choice." She kissed me, then went inside. 'TERRENCE ANDREW MCGINNIS!" came an all-too-familiar voice from across the street. Oh. Shit. It was Dana.  
  
__________________________________~*~*~_____________________________________ _________  
  
Hooble:Hee hee. Me like cliffhangers. DUN DUN DUN! 


	7. Ambushed!

Disclaimer:I know what I own. And I know what I do not. And I do not own Batman Beyond! (Tzekel-Kan from The Road to El Dorado when he was controlling the big stone cat-freak, slightly modified)(I don't own it, either)  
  
+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~  
  
Author's Note:(Terry's voice) Previously on Batman Beyond, I killed an Evil Thing, Oyuka reunited with her robot- friend, I found I was in love with Oyuka, and Dana found out. Oh, shit. I wanna get my hands on whoever the hell wrote this!  
  
+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~  
  
"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" Dana shrieked. "Well, now I know why I got blown off..." I tried to redeem myself. "Dana, it's not like that!" Yeah, that'll work. A tear slipped down her cheek. "Terry, I saw her kiss you, when you're supposed to be my boyfriend! You tell me what it is!" Or not.... I took a deep breath. "Look, we ran into some Jokerz on the way home, and I helped her out. She was thanking me." "BY FRENCHING YOU?!?" She screamed. "She didn't french me!" I said. "It was a peck!" "Oh, yeah? Then why is she in your room, watching us out the window?" I looked up. Oyuka looked terrified. Oh, yeah. She can defeat an ultimate evil being and fly, but she can't get her ass down here and help me with an enraged Dana? Okay, I see her point. "Because her dad, the only family she has, got killed by Blight and she's sleeping-" "IN YOUR ROOM?!?" I groaned. "No, on the couch until they find a foster home for her. Dana, I'm not cheating on you, and I'm not going to. But..." I slapped my palms against my thighs, at a loss for words. "You love her, don't you?" I looked up and bit my lip. Tears were streaming harder. "Yea, I do. Dana, I'm so sorry, but I can't control it!" She shrugged. "I know. I guess....it's better....." She sobbed quietly, until I put my arms around her. "Shhh.....I'm sorry...." She pushed me away gently and gave me one last kiss. "It's okay. At least my dad'll be happy now....bye." She walked away. I felt something wet hit my head. Looking up, I saw Oyuka crying.  
  
"How come you were crying?" I asked, sitting down on my bed. She hugged herself, the tears still falling. "My mental sheild still isn't fully repaired yet. I felt all of Dana's sadness. She really loves you, Ter." I hung my head. "Yea, I know. I don't have the best luck with girls..." She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, God..." I said. "What?" I stared into her eyes. "Adoption." She nearly collasped. "You're right!" More tears slipped down her face. I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "C'mon. We'll still see each other in school, and dates." Just then, at the worst possible time, the Twip walked in. "Hey, Ter--ah!" I quickly unwrapped my arms from Oyuka, but it was too late. Matt's eyes lit up, and he ran through the house, brodcasting the news. "TERRY'S CHEATING ON DANA! TERRY'S CHEATING ON DANA!" (a/n: Arigatou to Letitia-chan for this! ^_^) Mom appeared out of the kitchen. "Terry, is this true?" I walked out of my room with my arm around Oyuka. "No," I answered Mom. "I broke up with Dana." Her lips pressed together, but all she said was, "Well, you certainly like Aisan women..." Oyuka blushed.  
  
Oyuka P.O.V My phone rang. Squeezing my eyes shut, I reached for it. "Don't be Bruce, Don't be Bruce," I muttered. "Hello?" "Oyuka. It's Wayne." I groaned inwardly. "You left something here." In the background, I could hear Pu yelling, "You left me with this old fart for HIM? Something's gonna get deleted for this!" My hand flew to my mouth. "Pu!" I exclaimed. "Yes. Come get her. Hurry. Please." He hung up, and I turned to Terry. "I gotta go get her," I said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Mary hmphed, but I ignored it. "See ya!" I yelled, running out the door.  
  
A few moments later, I was on my bike, custom painted yellow with blue flames, cruising to Wayne Manor. As I stopped for a red light, Jokerz ran from the shadows. "Let's getter!" They yelled. Calmly, I froze them. As the light turned green, I released them, chuckling to myself about how easy that was. There's no sport anymore! A stick flew at my helmet as I sped up the hellaciously long driveway of the Manor. I closed my eyes and slowed down for a moment. Then they were on me. +~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~  
  
Hm...me like cliffhangers. I've had this chapter FOREVER, I just never got around to posting it. Gomennsai! Ditto for the shortness. Chapter 8 will be long! Even if it takes until school starts, I will write a long chapter! 


	8. Friend Turned Foe

Disclaimer:Ah only own Oyuka. Ya know that.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Oyuka P.O.V. I awaoke with a pounding pain in my forehead. When I tried to sit up, I found myself tied to a makeshift bed in some kind of warehouse. Terry, where- "Ah!" I couldn't use my psy! "Oh, shit," I mumbled. I was still clothed, at least. No pain except for the wrecking ball inside my head. Hell, I had a whole freaking demolition crew up there!  
  
"You're awake."  
  
A Joker with green hair, the one who looked the most like the original, walked into my "room".  
  
"Mister J{1}."  
  
"Exactly. We wanted to make you comfortable, but we couldn't risk you using those pesky powers of yours." He gently touched the bandage on my forehead.  
  
"Why are you holding me? And how in the cornbread hell do you know about my powers?" My mind was racing. When I didn't show up at Wayne's, he'd call again. Then Terry would know I was missing. I had a tracer, if the Jokerz hadn't removed it. Pu could follow it and find me!  
  
"All in good time, chibi neko{2}." With a laugh, he left me in the dark again. I was in shock. Chibi neko had been my mom's nickname for me. Even my dad never called me that. Then how did they know? My mind clicked through the possible reasons, that they had found her before she died, that she had joined them,--no! There must have been some other reason! Mother would never--  
  
"Slaggit!" My phone rang, slicing the silence. I struggled, using as much of my power as I could, I removed the cuff on my left arm and answered it. "'Lo?"  
  
"Oyuka? Where are you?"  
  
"Wayne! The Jokerz have me! I'm in some sorta warehouse."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm wearing a tracer. Pu can pick it up."  
  
"Alright." I heard footsteps behind the door and quickly hung up. I put my hand back where it had been, and watched the Jokerz walk in.  
  
"Well, you ready to meet someone?" I stayed silent. "Well, too bad. Here she is!" A woman walked out from behind the others. She had long black hair and dark brown, almond-shaped eyes. She wore a satiny blue kimono with a yellow butterfly design. A green sash was wrapped around the middle, tied into a bow in the back. Her hair was tied into a bow on top of her head with lauqer chopsticks stuck through it. I knew her so well, though she was a stranger. It was my mother.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Cliffie!!!! I love cliffies!! Review please!!! **************************************************************************** ********* {1}I dunno his real name, but I heard him called that in a fic once.  
  
{2}Japanese for small cat, I think. It sounds cool, anyway. 


	9. An escape and a capture

Disclaimer:Do I own the Bat? No. Do you own the Bat? Maybe, but it's not likely. You could be some lunatic who THINKS you own the Bat, but that's different.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Chibi neko," she said, her eyes full of love. She reached forward to hug me. Her arms wrapped around me, the arms I had longed for all those years. It made me sick.  
  
"Don't call me that!" I said, shrugging her off angerily. She stared at me.  
  
"After all this time, why do you turn away?"  
  
"After all this time, don't I have a right to be pissed?"  
  
"I-I don't understand!"  
  
"Let's see.....you faked your own death, joined the Jokerz, put me through 3 years of hell, got Chichioya killed, kidnapped me, and you expect me to welcome you with open arms?!?"  
  
She sat on my "bed". "I wanted to see you again."  
  
"Why'd you do it, Keisei?" There was a commotion outside.  
  
"It's the Bat!" Jokerz ran to battle Terry. I removed my other cuff and stood.  
  
"That'd be my ride." I ran for the door, but was frozen in place before I could make it. "What the..."  
  
"Where do you think you get it from?" asked Keisei, formerly known as my mother. "I gave you all your power! I gave you the means to do what you've done! Do you not appreciate this?"  
  
"I appreciate it, beleive me!"  
  
"I was so proud when you robbed that museum." I was now raising into the air. "I thought you could one day join me. We could have had ultimate power AND riches! But you had to change. You had to be the good girl." I was but an inch from her. "Well, now you get what all good girls get. Your reward!" She grabbed at me, but I swung my legs out of reach and into her face. She fell to the ground, nose bloodied and a dark ring swelling around her eye.  
  
"Lemme give you a clue about good girls," I said, walking up to her. "We're bad girls who don't get caught." And I kicked her lights out.  
  
As I ran outside the warehouse, I saw Terry, um, Batman fighting off a whole shitload of Jokerz. Ace was helping, but the odds weren't good. To the side, I saw Wayne standing with Pu. "Haepu! Electralink to the Batsuit!" The Suit's picture appeared on the screen. "Strength enhancers." The red muscles that signified the enhancments flickered on. "Double enhancements." The muscles shapes swelled, and Jokerz were flying farther. But no matter how many asses were kcked, there were more asses to take their place. "Dammit! These things are like Kareboh{1}!" I fumed.  
  
"What?" That, unmistakabley, was Wayne.  
  
"Long story. Haepu, triple enhancements." The muscles swelled again, but to no avail. "Maybe if we piss him off?" We started yelling "encouagements".  
  
"You couldn't hit a target if it was staring you in the eye!"  
  
"Strength enhancements my foot!"  
  
"Wayne could do better than that!"  
  
Wayne gave me the evil eye. "Closest thing to my grandma." He took a swing at me with his cane. "Ahh! Sorry! Sorry! Mercy!" Our levity was cut short as Batman screamed in pain. The Jokerz were dragging him into the warehouse. "Batman!" I screamed.  
  
"Tell them!" He yelled as they dragged him along. "Tell them!" Tears filled my eyes and threatened to spill. As realization swept over me, I turned to Wayne.  
  
"We've gotta get to the Cave and lock the suit before they try to take off the cowl!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* I am on a cliffhanger spree! Review, please! **************************************************************************** ********* {1}Kareboh is a card on Yu-Gi-Oh! that can be combined with a magic card, Multiply, and as many Kareboh as you destroy, they'll keep coming back. I don't own it either. 


	10. WHAAAAA! Last chapter My Dark Side

Disclaimer:I own not Batman Beyond. Just a MIDI of the theme song.......  
  
Author's note:I know it's been awhile, but this fic is drawing to a close. This will probably be the last chapter. I may write a sequel, I'm not sure yet.  
  
Oyuka sat in the Cave, clicking away on the computer. "Dammit! The tracer's been fried." She announced to Bruce. She continued typing, looking for some way to re-establish contact. "Ah!" She laid a hand to her forehead.  
  
"What is it?" Bruce asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Just a-AH!" She fell to the ground, clutching her head. Bruce ran to her.  
  
"Oyuka!"  
  
"I-It's Terry," she gasped. "He's trying to contact me." She focused all of her power into recieving the signal, beads of pained sweat running down her forehead.  
  
(Oyuka {Terry})  
  
Terry?  
  
{Yea. Listen. I need you to focus on the suit, not me.}  
  
Ter, I'm no psychokinetic! And just this, basic telepathy, is hurting me something awul!  
  
{I know, but listen. Picture the invisibility booster.} She did, trying to kep her mind off of what was just below it.  
  
Got it.  
  
{Good. Switch it on} She lost the thought.  
  
Terry, she's a psychic. She'll be able to sense you--oh, shit.  
  
{What?}  
  
She knows I'm talking to you. Hey--no pain.....My powers are back! anyway, I'm coming to get you. Has she hurt you?  
  
{Her? Hurt me?}  
  
No time for jokes!  
  
{I think I have a cracked rib.}  
  
I'll be there soon. Aishiteru. She broke off contact and got up. Bruce looked at her worriedly.  
  
"I know where Terry is." She levitated experimentally. No problems. "I think speaking with him, knowing htat he's alive, brought my powers back....I'll speculate later. I'm going after him." She quickly became Akuyo and flew into the night.  
  
At the Joker Hangout  
  
Ayuka P.O.V.  
  
"A. Door." I focused and blasted through it. "You would think a highly sophisticated group such as yourselves would have better security!" The Jokerz had Terry...Batman tied in the middle of the ceiling, hanging like a pinata. They ran at me, and I never moved, Just blasted them backwards. I moved through the unconsious bodies untill I found a live one. I grabbed him by the collar while untying the ropeds that held Terry with my mind. "Where's Kisuna?" I snarled. He muttered something about a hangar, and I trew him to the ground. I turned to Terry, who was now, by the grace of my mind, laying against the wall.  
  
"Thanks," He said weakly. I hushed him.  
  
"Look, Mc--Batman. I'm gonna go nail Kisuna. You rest." He nodded and brought a hand to my mask.  
  
"Be careful." I nodded.  
  
"No duh." I ran out of the room.  
  
"Lessee.....If I were a hangar, where would I be?" I looked at the wall. "Maybe behind the door marked 'Hangar'. Just a hunch." I blasted the door open to face Kisuna, who was ready with a punch.  
  
"Back for more?"  
  
"Of course," I snarled, rising above her. I angled my feet and came down on top of her head before she could flinch. I followed that with quick psychic blasts to her mind. "Did you ever know me to give up?" She growled and came at me. "Of course, that's not something I learned from you." I dodged. She was getting angry, swinging wildly. "Stuff gets tough at work, you fake death! All I get is a insurance check." I threw a barage of attacks at her, hitting her in the stomach and head over and over. She finally lay still, unconscious. I kicked her once with my boot. "Twenty-seven years my senior aqnd I still beat her." She rolled over suddenly and grabbed my boot, throwing me to the ground. She jumped up and began kicking me repetedly.  
  
"Beat me, huh?" I screamed in pain as she also began attacking my mind. "We could have been the ultimate team. But you RUINED IT!" She began twisting her foot as she kicked, causing me more pain. I felt my anger rising.  
  
"I did nothing!" Oh, no. My energy level was getting too high, I couldn't control it--wait. Yes, I can. I am Akuyo, vanquisher of evil. Like Terry embraced the Bat, I embrace the title. My body glowed with an unearthly light as I rose above her once again. "I embrace my darkest side to defeat you!" A glowing ball of energy, pure hatred, shone black in my hand. "Take this! My love, my anger, and all of my sorrow!" I threw it at her and looked away as her body disinegrated under the power. I fell to the ground, knees bent under me.  
  
"Aishiteru, kassan." I swallowed and began crying.  
  
One Week Later  
  
I stood backstage at the dance club. Terry, ribs taped under his shirt, walked up to me. "Big night, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, heart thumping. I was going to sing. At the club. Dana, who had finally forgiven me, Max, and Terry all kept telling me I had a great voice, but........  
  
"Well, break a leg. Not a rib." I grinned nervously. He kissed me and went to take his place in the crowd. I had thought about what I had said to kas.....Kisuna. "I embrace my darkest side to defeat you." And I did. What I did was out of pure hatred. I was shaken out of thoughts as the woman called my name.  
  
"Treat from the East, Oyuka Makenari!" I straightened my sequined dress and walked out.  
  
"I wanna dedicate this to my friends, most of all Terry, and my....my dark side, Kisuna Makenari." I saw the understanding in Terry's eyes as I began my song.  
  
"Mitetsuku yami no naka Kake-nuketa ano koro Uragiru-koto sae mo Tamera wa zutsuera n da.  
  
"Gin-iru no kami nari kaze Yabou ni moeta.  
  
"Koori no kokoro Tokenai MY DARK SIDE!  
  
"Kare kusa ni me korobi Hitori nemuru yoru wa Fukushuu no yume dake Jagan no saki ni mieta!.  
  
"Nozomarete umaretekita Wake ja nai no sa!  
  
"Horo'o no kokoro Kesenai MY DARK SIDE!  
  
"Kawaita kaze ga fuku Makai de ikite kita.  
  
"Namida sae shirazuni Chikara dake tayori ni.  
  
"Hateshinai kiroku wa sou Tatakai no shii!  
  
"Samayoru kokoro Kiza n da MY DARK SIDE!  
  
"Samayoru kokoro Kiza n da MY DARK SIDE!"  
  
Terry and the others clapped, even though they didn't understand a word of it (well, a little). The music faded, and I walked backstage. "Ja ne, my dark side." I know I'll see her again. Makenari Kisuna doesn't die. And neither will my hatred for her.  
  
  
  
YAAY! I finished! BOOO! No more fic! Oh, well. I'll probably write the sequel. "Take this! My love, my anger, and all of my sorrow!" Is from Domon on G Gundam, and the song is Dark Side Stories from Yu Yu Hakusho, I don't own them. Here's the translation of the song.  
  
From within the darkness... Running from the other side of time... Even betraying me Hesitating to make its selection  
  
My silver-colored hair flutters in the breeze Savagely burning  
  
Heart of ice Can't melt (in) my dark side  
  
Sleeping on the dead grass Alone in the cold nights There are only vengeful dreams The third eye sends to my eyes  
  
Hoping, by my nature, For things to end  
  
Heart of fire Can't burn my dark side  
  
A cold wind blows Born from this Demon World  
  
Believing in the tears In which only power survives  
  
An unfinished chronical... Of fighting scenes  
  
A cool heart Shatters my dark side  
  
A cool heart Shatters my dark side  
  
BAIBAI!!!! 


End file.
